The Hueco Mundo Project
by Loipop123
Summary: The Hueco Mundo project had been going on for years. The subjects had been genetically manipulated to the point where they had been put through hell. Grimmjow had been part of the project since he was born but finally he escaped. He found himself in Karakura town lying in front of the house his sister is staying in. What will happen when the scientists want him back?- Yaoi


**_This is my first ever fan fiction and I am excited to know what people think of my writing. _**

_**Chapter 1**  
_

_Grimmjow P.O.V_

The fluorescent lights clicked on. My eyes flew opened and I tried to prepare myself for what was about to come. Moving my head in an attempt to see the room, my neck and wrists began to bleed, because of the chains which bound me to the bed. After realising _HE_ wasn't there yet, I looked down at my marred wrists and watched the crimson liquid seep from under the cuffs and trickle across my hand and onto the thin sheet on top of the metal table which I called my bed. The sheet, which was once pure crisp white, had ended up, an almost black, red from all the blood that had oozed from my body over the 15 years I have been alive. The compound may have been a clean sterile place but, when it came to cleaning things they felt they didn't need to, they were disgusting. The beds were flooded with blood from my struggles and the walls still had crispy red hand prints on them from when I decided to fight back for the first time, aged 9. Now, six years later I am chained down at night so I don't cause myself or anyone else harm… well that and other reasons. However, I knew today was the day. I had planned my escape from the Hueco Mundo project and be free to live the life of a normal teenager. I was desperate to taste real food rather than the plain meat and potato we always ate. Also I wanted to try all the games they played and meet normal humans because everyone knows that there was something wrong and alien about the scientists that ran the compound.

"Good morning, 6," said the voice that plagued my dreams, turning them into nightmares. Professor Aizen had been prodding and probing at my mind and body since my mother died as she gave birth to me. Funnily enough my mother had also been part of the experiment which was my life.

Now was time to prepare. What was about to happen to Aizen was his own fault so I patiently waited for my bindings to be removed. As he began to release me he couldn't help himself so before I was truly free he held me down and placed his foul putrid lips against mine. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, violating it. I wanted to be sick as not only his tongue roamed but so did his hands, feeling all of the areas I didn't want him to touch. After finishing his 'physical examination', he helped me off my bed and I stood next to the evil man. He made me feel sick. He walked out the room and I fell into step behind him. So far he didn't expect a thing. I took a deep breath and prepared to commence with my plan to be free.

"P… p… professor. Professor Aizen!" I screamed falling to the floor. He spun around and looked down at me. His brow furrowed and I worried for a second that he wouldn't fall for my trick and I wouldn't be able to escape. My body shuddered at the idea of having to go through one of Aizen's personal experiments again so I continued to screech and screech pretending to be in unbearable pain. Finally Aizen gave in as he began to believe that there may actually be something terribly wrong with me. Gracefully, he knelt on the ground and made it so he was looking straight into my eyes. He pulled open my mouth and looked inside. Once he realised it had nothing to do with my face he began feeling my body and not just for medical purposes. I felt his straw-like hair brush against my hair. It was dark brown and greasy near the scalp. I gagged at the feel of it. His flaky hands and chewed down nails rushed around my body gently stroking my muscular chest and arms. When he had the chance he also squeezed my arse.

After being thoroughly defiled, he exhaled a breath, relieved, until I pulled up my hand and struck him as hard as I could, in the temple. As he noticed my hand becoming close to his head his eyes widened and mouth opened to shout in retaliation but before he could, my hand connected with his skin and skull. His head flew to the side and his eyes rolled back into their sockets. I jumped up to my feet and ran, hearing a sickening crack as his head smacked the wall but I knew I had to continue my scheme. I made sure to change my face from painfully twisted to panicked and afraid. I screamed and jumped around the corridor.

I ran down the hall screaming for people to help the professor. I yelled that he had fell and hit his head against the wall. I grabbed onto stragglers and shook them until they turned and walked unsteadily to where the professor may or may not be dead. Everyone flocked to where he lay in the bright white hallway. With everyone's thoughts on Aizen, I could slip out unnoticed. Finally I was going to be free I just had to pass through the rest of the building.

I sprinted down the stairs to find the door I was expecting. I looked at the key pad beside it and figured out which buttons to press because of which ones were most worn down and greasy. I punched in the number and the door swung open. I jumped for joy, two more doors and I was free! I passed through the door and it slammed shut behind me. I was now in the hall of offices. If I entered a wrong door and my whole plan would be worth shit, then Aizen would really enjoy his personal experiments, probably even more than usual because he would be punishing me at the same time.

I shuddered at the thought. Taking a deep breath, I counted to door number sixteen then looked at the number pad and then the lock. This had to be the door, had to be, or… an image came to my mind and I pushed it away as fast as possible. That's when I realised I was shaking like a leaf. I took another deep breath then typed in the key code before picking the lock. Picking it was harder than I had anticipated, however once I finally cracked it, I heard the sweet clanging as the mechanisms in the door began to turn and it let me through. I yanked open the door and jumped down the stairs. The weight of being so close yet so far was heavy in my chest as I skidded toward the door leading to the outside world… and freedom!

I reached the glass door leading to the car park. I typed in the exit code as I had many times before after leaving Aizen in that blasted hallway. A quiet click signalled that the door was now open and my freedom was, just beyond the transparent doors and past the car park, in Karakura town. This was my only chance, so I pushed open the door and sprinted through the car park and onto the old train tracks.

The land of the living as we liked to call it in the compound was so strange the air smelt weird and tickled my nose. It smelt cleaner than the stagnant sharp air in the compound. There was a gentle breeze and it was blissful compared to the hellish temperatures I was used to, like extreme heats and colds. I could feel the sun's rays tickle my skin, where my jeans didn't cover. Although I was wearing a shirt it was tight against my muscular chest so I could still feel the heat where it covered.

I began the long walk to the place I had always dreamed of going since one boy told me of his trip there. As I walked along I felt the clean air fill my lungs and the sand on my bare feet. It was like nothing I had ever felt before! The warm rough sharp feel was completely different to the smooth icy floor in the compound. Although there were blisters covering my feet I didn't care, I no longer had to fear those dreadful injections or being dissected while I was still awake. The only thing I have to remind me of that traumatic time was the hole through my navel area, the tattoo of my number and the naturally growing bone structure on the side of my face which looks like the teeth that you would see on a monster from a horror film! I felt sick when I thought of what they have done to me but then I saw the skyline of the town and felt the grass under my feet I felt as though I were in heaven!

The sun had already begun to set in Karakura town, so I decided to sleep on one of the porches of the houses I saw. Yellows, oranges and purples painted the sky and the street lamps had been turned on. I walked a bit further and yawned as the need for sleep rolled over me in wave. I trudged a bit further before collapsing at the front of the door of a random house in the town. I curled up in a ball and the black abyss of sleep took over me feeling so comfortable without the restraints or Aizen's sexual harassment.

I pulled my long hair over my shoulder for warmth, like snuggling up in a bright blue blanket. The sun had begun to rise and my eyes began to flutter open. It was lovely and I felt relaxed for once knowing that I wasn't going to see Aizen again… hopefully ever. I took a deep breath and moved into a different position before sitting up. Then I heard voices from inside the house I had been sitting outside of.

"Hurry up, we're meant to be meeting with the guys at Urahara's store!" yelled a boy. There were bangs and scuttles from inside before a muffled familiar voice replied.

"Itsygo, stop being mean I'm going as fast as I can!" it said. I knew that voice so well… but it couldn't be, could it. I stood up and walked to the other side of the street to see who was going to exit the house as they were obviously going somewhere.

The door opened.

A boy who looked my age exited. His hair was bright orange and his eyes a deep chocolate brown. He was lean and muscular. Following him was…

"Nee-san! Nel!" I yelled at her. I saw her mask and her bright green-blue hair. She looked so pretty and older than she used to, but then again of course she would!

"Grimmjow, what are you doing here?! How did you escape? You were an Espada! Number 6!" she yelled crossing the road to see me. I pulled her into a tight hug and stroked her long hair.

"And you, nee-san! I thought you were dead for seven years," tears rolled down my face and onto her shoulder. We laughed. I kissed her cheek and pulled away to look into her hazel eyes. She was now a fully formed woman, instead of the flat ten year old that supposedly died all those years ago.

"Hey, Nel! Hurry up and who the hell is that baby?!" asked the orange haired boy. I went to attack but my sister pulled out the sword she always carried and stopped me before pointing it at me. I pulled out my own sword.

"You want to fight, nee-san?" I said. I hadn't had a good fight since she left. I grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Nel, did he just say… nee-san?" asked the orange haired boy. I laughed.

"Neliel Tu Odelschwanck! Did you not tell your friend about little old me? Your little brother?" I mocked at her. Laughing she sheathed her sword and so did I.

"Itsygo, this is my little brother Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Grimmjow this is my friend of six years Itsygo!" Nel said.

_Ichigo's P.O.V_

"Itsygo, this is my little brother Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Grimmjow this is my friend of six years Itsygo!" Nel said.

I just met the beautiful man who stood outside. I now knew him as the younger brother of my best friend. His bright blue hair and cyan eyes made him stand out to me straight away. He was so handsome and striking. He had a bone mask like Nel but instead of being on top of his head like hers, it was on the side of his jaw. It looked like the jaw bone of some sort of wild cat. I had wanted to invite him in last night, however, I was afraid for some reason.

When we had first exited the house and Nel had ran over to hug him I thought he was one of her old boyfriends, of which she has had many. I was so shocked to find out that she had a brother I didn't know about!

"I… erm my name is Ichigo Kurosaki," I said before this fine man called me that stupid name.

"It's nice to meet you, strawberry, I'm 6," he shook his head vigorously, "Sorry I mean I'm Grimmjow and I am 15 years old," he corrected himself. I scowled at him but then decided to be nice. I told him my age. We welcomed him into our house and he sat on the couch.

Grinning, Grimmjow looked at his sister and gave her a shard of bone. Her eyes widened when she saw it.

"You kept this all that time and you managed to keep this hidden from Aizen?" asked Nelliel. She was really shocked.

"It was the only thing I had of my DEAD sister, 3, what was I supposed to do, Nel? Throw it away? Leave it for Aizen to destroy? It gave me hope," he smiled at her. A tear escaped Nel's eye, I could see she was moved.

"Geez, 6, I didn't expect you to keep it all these years!" she exclaimed as tears ran down her smiling face. Gently, she slapped his face then she pulled him into a tight hug.

"What is all the number stuff about?" I asked the two siblings.

"You didn't tell him?" Asked Grimmjow, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Tell me what?!" I yelled at them. They both looked at me then at each other.

"Later." They said simultaneously.


End file.
